


The Imprint of Wings

by timetraveling_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Wings, Angels, Archangels, Artist Dean, Broken Wings, Devil, Heaven, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Punk Castiel, Satan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetraveling_angel/pseuds/timetraveling_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch 1: How each of the angels wings came about.<br/>Ch 2: Destiel College Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Angels descending, bring from above,  
Echoes of mercy, whispers of love.  
~Fanny J. Crosby

✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳  
It is said that Angles have six wings. Six wings to hold them aloft, allowing them to watch over humanity for ever more. Each one is a gift from our Father as a sign of trust, forgiveness, selflessness, peace, patience and each a chance to protect His creations. 

Each wing is unique to an Angel: down to each feather, bone, colour and shade. They represent the deeds they have done, either bad or good but most importantly, who they are. They portray Power and Strength, Hope and love. Which is why they only manifest them in our reality for certain reasons, and in some cases; certain people.  
✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✴✴✳✴✴✴✳✴✴✳✴

Case 1: Lucifer  
The morning star

'You people misunderstand me. You call me "Satan" and "devil," but... do you know my crime? I loved God too much. And for that, he betrayed me—punished me. Just as he's punished you.'

Can you imagine what it would feel like to be in Lucifer's head? The idea of touching conscience of such a corrupted being, how it would burn, the fraction of pain you would feel would be nothing compared to the overwhelming surges that consume him. The same pain that would turn him rotten. Is it strange to think this pain was born from love? Poetic isn't it. If you thought about it, I suppose all pain can be product of love.  
Michael knew. He knew how Lucifer's mind burned with the concoction of love and pain. He had dug through the fires in his brothers mind, struggling to find something left of the original Lucifer. His Luci. Michael surged through the whirling head of the Archangel desperately pushing aside the confusion till he stopped. The layer of icy control. The stillness that had taken over Lucifer's mind with daring ease. This was no longer his brother. 

He flinched away. Gazing with wide, tear filled eyes. The first sign of emotion his vessel had shown since its possession.  
Lucifer smirked and met his gaze, looking up from where he knelt at Michaels feet, the icy remnants of a once angel showing through. 

"What's wrong my dearest brother?"  
The words dripped with sarcasm and shook sense into Michael like a bucket of water being thrown in his face.

"You are no longer my brother." He sighed, looking defeated "I'm sorry." his voice cracked. "So, so sorry."

Lucifer laughed cruelly at the tears now staining Micheals cheeks. His face broke into a sick, bloody smile as the chains tightened. As his bones snapped and split. He laughed while Michael bowed his head, while his wings were taken hold of. The low chuckle rose to a manic laughter that echoed through the bloodied fields of heaven. Its spread through the air turning it colder, making the spectating Angels shiver in dread. Could they turn into this? Turn into a monster?  
They snapped to attention as the laughter broke, turned into agonized screams. It sliced apart the silence as the voice became raw, became shattered.  
"I did it for love Brother! I did it for family!"  
"You are no longer my brother, nor part of our family." Michael choked out, continuing to break each joint in each of Lucifer's wings. The beautiful wings dropped unnaturally, they twisted in shape and the colours burned.  
The wings that once stood proudly above his head were crippled at his Brothers own hands. The pearly whites, twilight purples and blues that represented the dusk grew dark, dull while the feathers gifted with actual rays of sunlight, given by God himself, crumbled. Silky feathers hardened like stone and fell about Michael's feet. 

The second angel made. The first fire in existence. The corrupted brother. He did not struggle as he was thrown down into the pit. Down and down and down he fell, his frail body dissolved into the black smoke till his body shattered into an eternal chaos.  
silence stretched out. Warm blood slipped down his fingers and dripped onto the dewy grass at his feet. Micheal turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

rain pounded against the windows of the university dorms, dulled morning sunlight soaked through a gap in the curtains of a particular room and spread across the floorboards. As time passed on the light slowly found its way to the other side of the room to illuminated the pale face of one Castiel Novak as he slept, fully clothed, glasses on and atop the covers. He stirred slightly as thunder rumbled and the rain came down in sheets. his head rolled to the side, away from the phone next to his face as the screen lit up and vibrated continuously on the pillow. With a groan of frustration he cracked one eye open as he fumbled to pick up his phone with sleep heavy fingers. caps-lock letters became clear once he blinked for a few bemused seconds and a puzzled expression came across his face as his brain started to make sense of the words. 

GABE AND BALTH COFFEE SHOP OPENING. 7:30 AM

 

He took another moment to look at the current time,

7:00 am

Snapping awake, Cas tried to get off his bed as quickly as possible only to tangle himself in the chord of his laptop charger. After twisting his body in a ridiculous fashion so the laptop would land on his chest rather than the floor ( because seriously, the laptop was more important than his own well being), he used the bed to haul himself too his feet.   
shitshitshitshithitshit  
He stumbled frantically around his room, trying to shimmy out his jeans while shoving a toothbrush in his mouth, throwing of his t shirt in favor of a cleaner, black button down and a waistcoat over the top. Castiel stood in front of his mirror, trying to get a comb through his hair ( giving up quickly), slipped his feet into worn combat boots and chucked his toothbrush back in the sink.

7:10

Phone, coat, beanie ( yes, slightly hipster but he hadn't exactly showered ), a quick application of eye liner because screw it, he liked how it looked and two minutes later he was out of the building and sprinting to the other side of campus.   
Coffee, he kept telling himself, run to the coffee. coffee coffee coffee  
he was getting closer. the rain hammered down relentlessly till he was shaking from the cold.  
Slowing to a jog, stitch in his side.   
panting   
almost.... there 

Castiel checked his phone to find he had 5 minutes to spare and lent against a wall in a doorway where he could swipe the steam from his glassed and actually see where he was going. He saw his reflection in a shop window on the other side of the street to him and raised an eyebrow. Dark hair was plastered to his wet and sweaty face and he looked utterly bedraggled. Water ran down his back and he shivered as he body temperature dropped further. He took off the beanie and wrung it out as he caught his breath and looked up as he heard running footsteps drawing closer till an equally soaking wet figure practically dived into the same doorway Cas was in. the stranger gasped for breath and it was a couple of seconds until he pulled off his own steamed up glasses that he noticed the other man.   
a few moments of breathless panting later, they acknowledged each other with a nod, understanding the other was equally out of breath and needed a moment to recuperate.  
".... hi" Cas said, his voice came out husky as it was the first word he had said so far that morning. he watched as the other man, whom was slightly taller than himself, slid his own steamy glasses back onto his face.   
"Hey, sorry man, i didn't notice there was anyone else in here so decided to hide from the rain and try to breath." Cas simply stared at the other, letting his sluggish mind catch up to the fact he was standing on a near empty street, in a cramped doorway with a very, very attractive guy. he didn't even know eyes this green even existed.... and freckles. Like a constellation scattered across his nose and cheeks. he froze up, unsure what to say and subconsciously tilted his head to the side. A nervous habit of his.  
"are you okay?" freckles said, almost cautiously.   
" Um, i yeah I'm okay, thank you.... I'm Castiel." he stuck out his hand and mentally kicked himself for being so awkward.   
" Nice to meet ya Cas, I'm Dean" the former took Castiels hand in his own and shook it, smirking slightly. Dean looked him up and down; black trench coat, eyeliner, lips.....   
Castiel tilted his head again and flushed slightly. He coughed.  
" What are you doing out here anyway, cas?" Dean questioned, noticing the bags under the others eyes " not meaning to be nosy but not many would come out in this weather"  
" coffee" Cas replied, as if it answered all the questions ever asked.... well, coffee does make the world go round... well his world anyway.   
"coincidental that, same for me. Are you looking at the new one down the street? My friend told me to go check it out"  
Cas remembered exactly where he was supposed to be and checked the time on his phone.

7:36 AM

"Oh fuck" Cas muttered under his breath  
" Huh? Is everything alright?"   
" I missed the opening, my brothers will not be pleased"  
"Wait, your brothers own the coffee shop?"  
"Yes, they requested my presence this morning, I'm really sorry but I have to go, it was nice to meet you Dean." Without really registering the information Dean had just given him, he nodded his head and ducked back out into the rain, and began running. Ugh, he thought, they wont let me forget this.   
He slowed as he neared the front doors, seeing a good number of people already taking up most of the seats inside. shitshitshit  
Taking a deep breath and pushed open the door.  
"Wait! hold up man!" Cas turned just in time to see Dean sprinting toward him. "hold the- AGH!" the bowlegged brunette tripped on the wet ground and slid a good two meters and all Cas could do was stand there with wide eyes for a split second before Dean crashed into him and they both went barreling through the cafe doors.  
the loud chatter of the room quietened.  
Cas re opened his eyes to find himself on the cafe floor with an armful of very attractive former stranger.   
"Cassy?!" Castiel winced at the load voice and lifted a hand up to wave in it = general direction. Dean raised his head from Cas' shoulder and smirked.  
"Ooh can i call you that?"  
"Certainly not"  
Castiel raised him self into a sitting position while dean rolled onto his back "I'm really sorry Cas, I lost my balance, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? shit are you alright?"  
Cas couldnt help but muster up a small style at he concern evident in the others voice, he seemed like nice guy... s really cute, nice guy....  
"oi! watcha talkn about down their Cassy? and who's the ken doll?"   
Deans ears went pink.   
" Gabriel..." Cas let out a long suffering sigh and got to his feet shakily, being careful not to slip. He offered his hand to Dean and helped him up.   
" This is dean, we just met, I'm sorry to have made such an entrance, it was an accident. are you alright Dean?"  
"I'm fine thanks," Dean picked his glasses up from the floor where they had been knocked off "I'm really sorry"  
" caaassssyyyy your late little brother" Castiel turned his head to his sibling.  
" apologies Gabriel, congratulations on the opening" Gabriel stepped forward and the two embraced. "Its nice to see you again."  
" likewise bro, we missed your dorky face. but seriously.... who's this?" Gabriel looked Dean up and down and turned his gaze back to Cas "you never seem to have a normal time of it do ya cassy"  
Ignoring the last comment, Castiel introduced dean to Gabriel and the two shook hands. as cas was realizing how strange this situation really was when a blonde head popped out from behind the counter and a tea-towel shot out and hit Gabriel in the back of the head.   
"get back over her Gabe! we've got customers." the British accent surprised Dean but had no time to question it before Gabriel ushered both him and Castiel to go to the counter.   
"have a coffee and sit down for a bit, we take a break in an hour so dry off and try not to break anything" he spoke quickly and went behind the counter.  
before the two could say anything, hot coffee had been thrust into their hands and they wandered over to a window seat with low set armchairs. They shuffled awkwardly, taking off coats and pulling of soaking shoes to be set on the radiator. Balthazar (dean picked up his name from a name tag) bought them some pastries as an apology for not being able to stay and catch up.   
for essentially being two strangers shoved into a very interesting situation, they sat in a companionable and comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks and seemed content to regain their senses and some body heat. After five minutes of rehabilitation, Dean found himself taking in the details of his surroundings for the first time. Miss-matched chairs and tables dominated the side of the room by the back,, away from the door and near the heaters. the counter to the right of the door stood in front of a spiraling staircase that led (as a sign stated) to a bookstore upstairs and music played from multiple speakers throughout the room. he then let his eyes wander to the man opposite him, Cas was sitting almost folded up in his chair and staring out he window, lost in another world it seemed. Dean took in the slim build, the rolled up sleeves that revealed numerous tattoos that dean itched to ask about and long slender fingers wrapped around a steaming mug. Dean felt something twist in his stomach as Castiel took a sip of coffee and followed the movement of his tongue as it licked slightly chapped lips. Dean swallowed heavily and shifted slightly to observe Castiel's brothers at work. They looked nothing alike, Dean immediately noticed, Gabriel had honey colored hair while Balthazar was decisively blonder and taller. Gabriel as the shortest of the three seemed to also be the most hyperactive. He was always moving, tapping his fingers against the counter as he took an order, dancing as he made it and grinning at each customer as he handed them their order. Balthazar seemed calm, moving fluidly and smiling warmly to himself as he worked, as if he was smirking at an inside joke. Dean was intrigued; especially about the accent. Maybe he'd spent time in England.... he lost himself in his thoughts and started into space.

 

Castiel felt pins and needles building up in one of his legs and shifted his weight so he could stretch out. He looked up to find dean had zoned out and was idly chewing on his bottom lip as he thought. God, he was hot..... he lost his train of thought and started to wonder what Dean did for a living. Was he a student like himself? if so, what was his major? where was he from, what music did he like and so on. Castiel tuned out from the surrounding world as his thoughts stuck to dean for a good five minutes. 

Castiel was wondering what Dean's favorite book was when the subject of his thoughts sneezed, snapping them both back to reality.   
"bless you" Cas said on reflex.  
Dean smiled sheepishly and thanked him.   
They had sat together for fifteen to twenty minutes in silence and Dean suddenly felt that he was wasting the short time he had, he wanted to learn everything about Castiel, he wanted to talk and lose himself in the conversation, he craved to loose track of time and end up talking to him for hours.; and that is what they did. It started out slightly cautious but once Dean asked about Castiels tattoos, the former came alive, passionately talking about art and the meaning behind each of the pieces of ink across his body. When Cas noticed Dean humming quietly along to a Led Zeppelin song that way playing through the stereo system, dean launched into stories about first concerts and educating his little brother Sammy on the world of music ( Cas got the impression dean cared greatly for his brother and noticed how his eyes softened when he recollected Sammy's first days of school ). their conversation had a few quiet lulls but most of the initial shyness was gone and they openly began to flirt.

Gabriel and Balthazar finished their shifts but ended up leaving dean and Cas alone when they noticed the animated conversation they were having (Gabriel decided to tease him about it later).

 

Dean and Cas were discussing books when Dean's phone began to vibrate on the table. He had to leave for a lecture ( he was a major in English literature and the classics) so they exchanged numbers and decided to meet up at the cafe in two days time.


End file.
